new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Bump
Mr. Bump is the second character in Lawl Assault Entrance Falling from the Sky Mr. Bump falls from the sky while screaming and lands flat on the ground before getting up. Special Moves Neutral B - Miss Whoops Mr. Bump summons Miss Whoops. Miss Whoops’ attacks depends on the opponent’s distance. *From a distance, Miss Whoops carries and walks with a bowl of punch, she trips on contact with items, walls and opponents making her throw the bowl of punch in front of her, on opponents they fall down when Miss Whoops comes in contact with them, the punch can act as a slip trap if it fails to land on opponents. *From a far distance, instead of standing, Miss Whoops’ quickly uses a floor waxer machine to go through opponents creating wax traces along the way. The wax on the floor will act as a slip trap if the opponents happen to run over it, but it’s safe to walk over it, which is the opposite but makes them walk slower and slide a bit afterwards. When Miss Whoops hits a wall she’ll bounce backwards dragging opponents with her. Although, despite being clumsy Miss Whoops can be KO’d easily. She can be defeated after taking 10% damage. Miss Whoops can be called again after 10 seconds. Side B - Rex the Trusty Stallion Mr. Bump rides on his trusty stallion, Rex. Pressing side B again makes Rex run which knocks down opponents in his way, pressing B makes Rex stop. Mr. Bump can also hop off and jump on Rex anytime. Rex can be left on stage to rest, the total of seconds rest needs to rest is about 10 seconds. The more Mr. Bump rides on Rex, the less reliable Rex become, Rex would be slower at speed and damaging enemies would be difficult in this state. Riding on him again will jeopardize his energy making him even more less reliable than before. Riding on Rex too much at a time would make him launch Mr. Bump off him, when Mr. Bump is launched off he acts as a projectile surrounding a hitbox around his body. In mid-air Rex leaps forwards launching Mr. Bump afterwards. If Rex is able to land on stage most of his energy is used. Up B - Mr. Bump’s Hat Invention Mr. Bump puts on his hat invention to rise up from his designated area before releasing the hat as a projectile, the hat can only go up on one direction. When his hat releases him, he’ll plummet anyone in his landing, he can alter the direction while landing. Damaging opponents with the propeller will lower the height of the recovery. Getting attacked will result in a freefall, releasing the hat which attacks back as well. Down B - Falling Objects Mr. Bump ducks to cover his head while an object falls from the sky hitting the opponent in front of him, the fallen items cannot be used though. Two objects can be dropped at a time on an opponent. An object stays on stage for 10 seconds. If there are already two objects on stage an item would fall on Mr. Bump instead of the opponent in front of him. The order of the objects are specific in size: small, medium and large. An object’s effect will always be the same. *A small object - Deals weak damage. *A medium object - Attacks twice as hard. *A large object - Smashes down anything in its way or deals knockback. Final Smash - Giant Disco Ball A giant disco ball will dash through the stage, landing on opponents and also smash them, including Mr. Bump. In the final attack the disco ball crashes down into the center of the stage, the impact of the giant ball will deal knockback. Mr. Bump is not in control of the disco ball during the Final Smash unfortunately, so he’ll have to run and dodge it, which is one of the ways to avoid impact with the giant disco ball. Having 100% or more damage would have an opponent dragged with the ball most likely resulting in a KO. KO Sounds *KO Sound 1: *screams* *KO Sound 2: AAUGH! *Star KO: Poopity-poooooop! *Screen KO: Waah! Taunts *Up Taunt: “Do I look like the worried type?” *Side Taunt: “Will never learn….” *Down Taunt: “Do I have to continue?” Victory Pose/Lose Pose *Option 1: “No harm done.” *Option 2: *Mr. Bump smells some flowers only to get chased by a swarm of bees* *Option 3: *dances* *Lose Pose: *sitting down, dizzy* Category:The Mr. Men Show Category:Lawl Assault